Living next to them
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: I thought moving to Sacramento for my studies would be nice and relaxing. Little did I know that I would be living next to a famous Youtube duo.
1. Chapter 1

So I've been watching Smosh videos for a while now and I thought it was time to write a fanfiction about them. There may be pairings in future chapters, I don't know.

Disclaimer: Smosh belongs to Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox.

Enjoy!

I couldn't believe it when I got the letter in the mail. I had been accepted into Sacramento State! When I found this out I started to plan my trip. I got my passport ready, bought a plain ticket and began to pack. I was going to leave in a week. There was also the fact that I had find a place to live so I began looking at places to live. After hours of searching, I finally found the perfect place. It was small but that was good since I was going to be the only one living there. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen, a living room, a study and a two-door garage. I can't wait to get to Sacramento.

To be continued...

That's all for now, it'll be longer next chapter but for now this is all you're getting. Please review, or favourite, or follow, anything's good. Give me feedback but please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter is now up.

Disclaimer: Smosh belongs to Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox.  
Enjoy!

I had planned everything. I had transferred nearly all of my Australian money into American money. The week passed so quickly and before I knew it I was driving around Sacramento, trying to find my house. Only thing was, I had gotten lost because of this stupid taxi I took before. It went a different way to the way I wanted to go. I was able to get my car but neither the taxi driver nor the salemans knew where I was meant to go, even though I pointed to the address, they wouldn't tell me where I was supposed to go. Dumbasses. So now I was stuck, driving around until the petrol indicator... indicated? Surely I hadn't been driving around for that long that I had run out of gas. I got out of the car so I could get some fresh air.

To be continued...

Sorry, I just didn't want to mention Ian or Anthony in this chapter so this is all you're getting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Smosh belongs to Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox.  
Enjoy!

I checked my phone but unfortunately it had run out of power so I had no way of transportation whatsoever. Why did I have to be so unlucky? I hadn't done anything wrong, all I wanted was to move to Sacramento.

So I waited about 10 minutes before I saw someone walk up to me.

To be continued...

Sorry for short chapter but it is my story and I'll do what I like. I know that I still haven't even mentiooned Smosh but in the next chapter I PROMISE I will!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Smosh belongs to Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox.  
Enjoy!

The person that was coming towards me was none other than Anthony Padilla.

This was my first thought: OH MY GOD, IT'S ANTHONY FROM SMOSH!

Of course I didn't say that, thank god.

"Hey, are you okay?" Anthony asked.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. Oh my god, Anthony Padilla is talking to me!

"Really? Because it doesn't look like it," Anthony said.

"Well, actually, I just moved to this area. I'm meant to find my way to my house but I was given no directions, my car ran out of petrol and now my phone died," I said.

"Where are you supposed to go?" Anthony asked. I was surprised that he was taking an interest in what I was saying.

"Here," I showed him the house that I was supposed to go to and the address. I saw his eyes widened a bit in surprise. "What?" I asked.

"You're moving next to me," Anthony said.

"Really?" Never before had I been so shocked.

"And my roommate as well but let's not talk about him, le's talk about you. What's your name?" Anthony asked.

"Kayla. What's yours?" I asked even though I already knew his name.

"Anthony. I take it you don't know what Smosh is," he said.

"Actually, I do," I said quietly.

"Then why'd you ask for my name?" Anthony asked.

"I was just trying to be polite," I said. "But don't worry, I'm not a screaming fangirl or anything." Okay, I am just a little bit.

"Well I guess you know who Ian is, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," I said.

"Well, your actually pretty close to where we live and where you are going to live," he said. "I was just going on a walk when I saw you standing here. Come on, I'll walk you to your house. Make sure you have everything."

"Wait, what about my car?" I asked.

"We'll come back for it," Anthony said. "Now get your stuff."

I grabbed everything I had then walked with Anthony until we reached our houses.

To be continued...

Finally I introduce Anthony!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Smosh belongs to Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox.  
Enjoy!

So Anthony walked me back to his house where he then lead me to my house. I unlocked the door and I allowed Anthony to go inside. This was my first time in this house so Anthony and I had a look around.

"This kitchen is pretty big, bigger than ours anyway," Anthony said.

"Really?" I asked. "Listen Anthony, I want to say thanks for helping me find my house."

"It's no problem at all," Anthony smiled one of his gorgeous smiles. "I should be going now. Ian should be coming home soon and I have to cook dinner. It was nice meeting you Kayla and I hope to see a lot more of you. Maybe tomorrow you could come over, we're not filming anything so you could have lunch with us."

"Okay, I'd love that," I smiled. "Bye Anthony."

"Bye Kayla,' Anthony said before walking out the front door.

To be continued...

Leave a review saying what food Kayla should eat when she goes to Anthony and Ian's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Smosh belongs to Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox.  
Enjoy!

At around 12pm, I went over to Ian and Anthony's house. I knocked on the door and it was Ian who answered it.

"Hi, I'm Kayla, Anthony invited me," I said.

"Anthony told me about you. He said something about you knowing what Smosh is so there's no need for me to introduce myself," Ian said. "Come in, Anthony's gone to get take-out food."

"What kind of food?" I asked though inside all I was thinking about was one thing. Does Ian dislike me?

"Chinese food," Ian answered as I walked into his house. "Make yourself at home."

Instead of making myself at home, I justr stood there, feeling a bit awkward.

"Let's go to the kitchen and sit down," Ian suggested, seeing how I was feeling too awkward to move. I followed him to the kitchen and we sat at the table in awkward silence.

"So where did you live before coming to Sacramento?" Ian asked, trying to make conversation.

"Australia," I replied.

"Do you travel by kangaroo or emu?" Ian asked.

"Neither, I drive around in my car," I chuckled slightly.

"I see. Oh, Anthony's here, I'll help him with the food," and with that he got up and went to the door and Anthony was carrying boxes of Chinese food.

"Oh, hi Kayla," he said, looking at me.

"Hi Anthony," I said.

"How does it feel to be in our house?" he asked.

"Like a dream," I sighed. "I-I mean... uh, it's nice."

"Don't worry, you can say if it's like a dream," he grinned.

"Okay, then it is like a dream," I said.

Anthony, with the help of Ian, set out all the food on the table. I offered to help but Anthony said it was fine and that I should just sit down while he and Ian do the hard work. I tried to insist that I help the but Anthony kept saying no.

When everything was set out, we all began to dig in to the food.

"So Kayla, what do you think of Sacramento?" Ian asked.

"It's amazing, it's really nice here, nice neighbourhood," I answered.

"Oh, Kayla, do you still need gas for your car?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, yes, I completely forgot about that," I said.

"Well after lunch I'll lend you some of my gas," Anthony said.

I stared at him after that. What he said sounded really wrong.

"Not what you're thinking," Anthony said quickly. "I've finished eating, what about you two?"

"I haven't finished but I'm full," Ian said.

"Me too," I said.

"Okay, follow me. Lets go get you some gas."

To be continued...

"


	7. Chapter 7

This is the next chapter of Living Next To Them.

Disclaimer: Smosh belongs to Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox.

Enjoy!

Anthony helped me yesterday with my car. He was really nice to me and helped me a lot. He didn't act like he did in Smosh. Usually he was mucking around with Ian or…

My mind went to Ian. Ian seemed to dislike me and I don't know why. I'm really tempted to ask him if I've done anything wrong but I don't want to cause anymore issues with him.

Now for the whole day I was going to do lots of studying and watching tv. I went into the lounge room with all of the books I would need to be able to study and I turned on the tv. There was nothing on so I turned the tv off and started to study. About 10 minutes passed before I got tired of studying. Well, I didn't exactly get tired, it was more that I couldn't concentrate because Ian and Anthony must have been filming a Smosh video. I didn't mind if they filmed a video, but all I was trying to do was study and their loud music kept distracting me from my studies. I decided to go talk to them and ask them if thy could turn down the music.

I walked over to their house and knocked on their door.

It was Ian who answered the door. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked.

"Um, yes, see, I'm trying to study and your music is really loud and it's distracting me," I replied.

"Oh, okay, we'll turn it down," Ian said and he was just about to shut the door on me when Anthony walked up behind him.

"Oh, hi Kayla, need anything?" he smiled.

"No… yes! Well, kind of. See, I'm trying to study and your music is very distracting," I said quickly, feeling very shy speaking to Anthony.

"Oh, sorry, of course we'll turn our music down," Anthony said.

"You don't have to turn it down too much," I said hurriedly. "Just enough so it won't bother me anymore."

"Okay. Ian, can you go turn down the music?" Anthony asked.

"Fine," Ian grumbled and walked off. He didn't come back.

"Sorry about that, he's been a bit upset lately. Even I don't know why," Anthony said.

"I see. Um, if you don't mind me asking, where you shooting a video?" I asked.

"Kinda," Anthony said. "We were testing stuff out for the next video that we will be posting on a Friday in the next couple of weeks."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it," I said. "Well, I should probably go. I still have tons of studying to do."

"Okay, and if our music gets to loud or something gets too loud you just come over here and tell us," Anthony said. "Bye Kayla."

"Bye Anthony, and tell Ian I said bye," I smiled before walking back to my place.

For the rest of the day I studied. Pretty boring but I needed to know stuff so I had to study. Anthony and Ian weren't exactly quiet and I did here some shouting coming from their place but it was okay.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Smosh belongs to Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox.

Enjoy!

Today I was going to go to college. I felt all shaky and excited since this would be the first time that I was going to Sacramento State. I walked outside to my car and I saw Ian outside getting the mail.

"Hi Ian," I called out.

"Oh, hi," Ian mumbled.

I had been thinking about what Anthony said about how Ian hadn't been good lately. I really wanted to ask him but it wasn't really my place to ask.

"Where are you off to?" Ian asked.

"I'm off to Sacramento State," I replied.

"Ok, have fun," and then Ian walked back inside his house, the mail in his hand.

I walked up to my car and realised that I didn't have my keys. So I went back inside my house to look for them. I only had about 5 minutes to look for my keys otherwise I wouldn't be In time since getting to Sacramento State takes about 20 minutes to get to.

I spent 5 minutes searching my whole house but there was still no sign of my keys. I started to panic. If I couldn't find my keys, I would have to catch a bus which meant I would be late.

I let out a frustrated yell and I guess that startled Anthony because in about 10 seconds he was knocking on my door.

"Kayla, are you alright?" Anthony asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, come in," I opened the door for him and he walked inside.

"I heard you yell, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I've lost my keys and I'm late for college," I said.

"Well, I'll give you a lift. Where's the college?" he asked. I showed him where Sacramento State was and he told me to follow him to his place. He got his car keys and he drove me to Sacramento State.

During the car ride, there was awkward silence since the two of us didn't know what to talk about.

"So what are your interests?" Anthony asked, breaking the silence.

"Um, I like anime and manga," I said.

"What anime?" he asked.

"One Piece, Vampire Knight, Pokemon," I replied.

"Pokemon? I like Pokemon too," Anthony said.

I smiled a bit. "I know."

"Do you know how creepy that sounded?" Anthony asked.

"Yes," I replied, now grinning. "Anthony, thanks for giving me a lift. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. Do you have your phone with you?" he asked. I nodded. "When your classes are done, give me a ring and I'll come pick you up. Here. Here's my mobile number," he handed me his phone number that was written on a piece of paper.

"You would do that? Thanks Anthony," I smiled. I was very happy that I had one of the Smosh duos number.

"It's no problem. Oh look, here we are now," Anthony said, stopping the car.

I got out of the car and smiled at Anthony. "Thank you so much, Anthony, you've been really kind to me."

"It's fine, really," Anthony said. "Remember, call me when you're done," he said before he drove off.

I stood there, feeling extremely happy since Anthony was so nice to me. I walked inside the college and went to go start my lessons.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Smosh belongs to Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox.

Enjoy!

After my classes, I called Anthony.

Hello? Anthony asked.

"Hi Anthony, I've finished my classes. Are you able to pick me up?" I asked.

No, I'm not Anthony replied.

"Oh," I said quietly.

But don't worry, I can get Ian to pick you up Anthony said.

"Are you sure? I mean, he doesn't seem to like me very much," I said.

Like I said, I know nothing about what's going on Anthony said. I'm really worried he said in a quiet voice.

"Don't be. He's your friend and I know that you two can pull through anything," I said.

You're right Anthony said. Ian will be there in about 10 minutes. Bye

"Bye," I said before hanging up.

So I waited in front of the college, waiting for Ian to arrive.

Eventually I saw him pull up and for once he smiled genuinely. He waved to me, signalling to me to come to the car. I opened the passenger seat and sat down.

"T-thank you, Ian," I smiled.

"It's okay. Look, I know it may seem that I don't like you because of how I've acted these past few days, but understand that… something happened to me a while ago," Ian said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you," I smiled. "And you don't have to tell me what happened, as long as we can be friends. Can we be friends?"

"I'd like that," Ian said.

To be continued…

I've decided what happened to Ian is pretty bad but I'm not gonna reveal what happened just yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Smosh belongs to Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox.

Enjoy!

I overslept today, but I had a reason why. I had caught a cold. I hadn't been to Sacramento State in two days and now it has become the third day. I decided to actually get up and make myself breakfast. I put some toast into the toaster and waited for it to cook. While I was waiting, I went to get my mail. I quickly put on my dressing gown and I went outside. It was pretty cold so I was glad I was wearing my dressing gown.

I heard someone call out my name and I looked around to see Ian standing in front of his house.

"Hey Kayla, you don't look that good," Ian said, walking over to me.

"I know. I haven't been feeling well lately," I replied.

"You shouldn't be out here in the cold. Go back inside your house," Ian said.

"I know, I know, I just needed to get my mail," I said.

"Would you like me to make you some soup?" Ian asked.

"If it isn't a bother," I shrugged.

"I'll be there soon," Ian said. "Can I just come in when it's ready?"

"Sure," I smiled then walked back into my house. I got out a blanket and sat down in front of tv, switching channels constantly. Finally I found a good tv show to watch. I didn't really know what it was about or what it was called but it was better than nothing.

Ian walked into my house and came into the living room.

"I brought the soup," he said.

"Thank you Ian," I smiled. Ian handed me the soup and sat next to me. I quickly dug into the soup. "Wow Ian, this is amazing."

"Thanks, it's a family recipe*," Ian said. He then leaned in a bit closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, backing away from him.

"This." Ian leaned and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Get out." I shook in anger.

"Wha-" Ian started.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed.

To be continued…

*i just made it up, it means nothing in real life.


End file.
